


Only When You're High

by wemostlyjustfuck



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemostlyjustfuck/pseuds/wemostlyjustfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You only wanna kiss me when you’re high, which is all the fucking time but it still makes my throat feel tight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When You're High

Mickey was always high. In fact, Ian was never sure Mickey was ever really sober. But it never really bothered Ian because sometimes, not too often, when they were both high, Mickey would get all giggly and touchy. Ian would smile drunkenly at Mickey as if he knew something no one else did, and the older boy would lean in smiling back at the younger boy. Sometimes, Mickey would leaned in so close, and if they weren’t already intoxicated they could get off from each others’ breath.

Ian would exhale a cloud of smoke into the tight space between them. And Ian would never actually admit it, but it scared him when he couldn’t see Mickey’s face within the smoke, and when Mickey’s face would reappear as the smoke rose, Ian would be reminded of why he was so addicted to the chase and fear of the unknown.

Mickey would even dare lean in even closer towards Ian, sometimes so close their lips could touch. An automatic smile would spread across Ian’s face as the warmth from Mick’s breath spread across his body. “You’re so high right now.” Ian would laugh as the older boy scan his face.

“I know.” Mickey would guiltily admit just before bringing his attention to Ian’s red lips and then back to his green eyes. And Mickey wouldn’t be able to help himself as the younger boy would nervously bite down on his lips. Mickey would place his lips on Ian’s, and the first touch was always gentle, as if he was afraid to break Ian. Ian enjoyed the gentle touch but he was so used to the rough passion usually brought by the other boy. They would kiss until their lips bled red and there was nothing left to be said, and they would waste hours just laying on Mickey’s bed staring at each other blankly until one of them fell asleep.

Usually Ian would fall asleep first, and Mickey would stare at a sleeping Ian. A smile would run across his face looking at the innocence of the boy sleeping next to him with red lips and love marks. But once in a while, Mickey would worry that Ian knew Mickey was sober way too often.


End file.
